Adding effect to an image such as a photograph taken by a user is generally performed already. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an image processing device that includes a detection means that detects a degree of blurring of an input image, a selection means that selects on the basis of the degree of blurring, one of a plurality of image processes that process an input image by reducing an amount of information included in the input image, and an image processing means that performs the selected image process to the input image. According to such a technology, the image process performed to the input image is automatically selected, and thus the image can be displayed in a simple and effective manner.